ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10: Omnifinity
Ben 10: Omnifinity, or BTO is a series where a new watch, from a strange sanctuary, crashes on Earth and latches onto Ben's wrist, over the Ultimatrix. He has to figure out how to control it to battle an evil mastermind named Salts a long with some new- and old- villains. But what evil secrets can the Omnifinity hide? Episodes Season 1 The Destruction of Constore A new watch, released from a mystical sanctuary, crashes on a planet. And destroys it. Ultamatrix, Recalibrate! The new watch, now known as the Omnifnity, latches onto the Utimatrix. NEW ALIEN: Harlequin Kevin's Mutation The team goes to Azmuth for help on Kevin's new 'condition'. The Wrath of Musha Azmuth fixes the Omnifinity, but when a crazed alien named Musha attacks the Plumbers, it is up to Ben and Co. to defeat him. NEW ALIENS: Shadow Hand, Concrete Salts on Earth Salts travels to Earth to gain the Omnifinity. NEW ALIENS: Cosmos, Earthquaker Tangled When Ben's dissapearing trick goes wrong, Ben must battle the mummy, who has sworn to reincarnate Ghostfreak. Dark Green Ben and Co. helps Darkstar's team, but gets more then they bargained for. NEW ALEINS: Paradoxiclean,Titan Characters Heroes *Ben *Gwen *Kevin *Grandpa Max *Azmuth Villains *Salts *Musha *Qualsir *The mummy Aliens *Harlequin *Concrete *Shadow Hand *Earthquaker *Cosmos *Benmummy 2013 Update As of March 2013, I will be working only on remaking the images in each episode. I will not be working on the story for Dark Green until the pictures are finished. Theme Song The watch fell from the sky Shows the Omnifinity on the Bill's Burgers billboard From a constellation sanctuary up high Shows the Omnifinity constelation and the sanctuary No one knows what powers lay inside Shows Constore being destroyed Ben Tennyson found it and became a new Shows Ben reaching towards the Omnifnity BEN 10! Shows Ben HarlequinLodestarEarthquakerMr.crystalShadowhandTitanManna-festationCosmosConcreteInsecticide Shows aliens in Ben 10: Omnifnity some of which are not listed Danger at every turn Shows a building falling down Enemies coming Shows a space ship Salts, Darkstar, D Paradox, Musha, D Lodestar, Ghostfreak, and others Shows villains in Ben 10: Omnifnity some of which are not listed Going to need some help Shows plumber's badge Gwen, Kevin, Azmuth, Paradox, Tetrax, Grandpa Max, Jacques, and more Shows heroes in Ben 10: Omnifinity (besides Ben) some of which are not listed The fight is never over Shows Kevin, Gwen, and Ben 10 Shows Harlequin 9 Shows Lodestar 8 Shows Earthquaker 7 Shows Mr. Crystal 6 Shows Shadow Hand 5 Shows Titan 4 Shows Manna-festation 3 Shows Cosmos 2 Shows Concrete 1 Shows Insecticide Ben 10 Shows Ben against a black background Omnifinity Shows the Omnifnity against a black background, then fades to black Fan List This series has annoucment messaging! Click here to subscribe, Put your signature (four ~) here if you are a fan of Ben 10: Omnifinity. *Brianultimatedragon 11:11, May 2, 2011 (UTC) *HA! I am able to do 3 types on writing at once!http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/7/7b/Heidy.gif 04:02, October 26, 2011 (UTC) *Jrshipey (Talk - Blog - ) 21:51, December 31, 2011 (UTC) *''' ' (Wall) 04:57, April 29, 2012 (UTC) *'Jaakor' (Wall - Blog - ) 15:40, May 7, 2012 (UTC) *'UltimateFan20532''' (Wall - Blog - ) 00:17, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Logos '' New logo.gif Omnifinity 2.gif Omni.gif '' Category:Series Category:Ben 10: Omnifinity Category:Genre: Action/Adventure Category:Rocketslug Category:Featured Series Category:Genre: Fantasy